The Statistical Consulting Service (SCS) was formally established in 1996 to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of data obtained from laboratory and human/epidemiological studies conducted by the researchers at NIEHS. Statistical expertise provided by the SCS ranges from advice regarding data analysis to more extensive collaborative research efforts that result in joint publications in subject matter journals. These consulting projects involve a variety of scientific endeavors, including both laboratory and human studies. A number of statisticians from the Biostatistics Branch are involved in varying degrees with the SCS. This Resource Review report summarizes the consulting/collaborations provided by the Biostatistics Branch statisticians to the NIEHS DIR. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Examples of project collaborations include;[unreadable] [unreadable] (i) Effect of pre-natal exposure to HIV/AIDS drugs AZT, 3TC, and AZT+3TC on cardiac damage, in particular the mitochondrial DNA, in mice.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (ii) Study of the effects of kava extract, a common dietary supplement, on cell proliferation in liver and its effects on cholesterol levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (iii) Study of changes in gene expression of heart tissue among rats exposed to bis (2-chloroethoxy) methane[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (iv) Study of the effects of some antioxidant dietary supplements in mice that were genetically predisposed to prostate cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (v) Study of the mechanism of acrylamide carcinogenicity using genetically modified mice.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (vi) Study of the effects of residential exposure to radon on lung cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] (vii) Effect of improper uterine lining development on survival of pregnancy.